mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 April 2016
05:45 Witam 08:22 Witam 08:51 z/w 08:51 z/w 09:14 jj 08:22 Witam 08:51 z/w 08:51 z/w 09:14 jj 09:55 z/w 11:01 jj 12:22 12:22 12:22 02:14 Hej 02:27 witam 02:28 przepraszam ze nie pisałem bo robiłem Kisiel 02:33 jestes 02:34 Jestem 02:35 W wiesz co jutro jest 02:38 tak 02:38 Testy 6 klasici pisza 02:39 Czy ja też 02:40 Po wiem i pisze moja kuzynka testy 02:40 Cześć. 02:40 Witam 02:40 Witam o zdrowiem sie pytam 02:41 Cześć 02:45 Macie temat do rozmowy 02:47 Nie 02:49 KucykKobra jestes 02:51 Nudy nie o czym rozmawiac 02:53 Jestem. 02:53 Może porozmawiajmy o odcinkach 6 sezonu 02:54 Jak ktos ogladał 3 odcnki sezonu 6 02:54 Witam 02:54 hej 02:55 a ja nadal nie obejrzałam xd 02:55 Może rozmawiac o odcinkach 6 sezonu 02:56 Jeszcze czemu nie obejrzałaś 02:56 Cześć Meadoww. 02:56 hej 02:56 Ja też nie oglądałem. 02:57 Chyba zaraz obejrzę, jak mi się nie będzie za bardzo scinać 02:57 ja już obejrzałem 3 odcinki 02:57 Ja czekam na polski dubbing. 02:58 Na Dubbing to sobie poczekasz 02:59 Wiem. 02:59 Zastanawialiście się kto może być antagonistą pod koniec sezonu ? 02:59 Chrysalis, kto jeszcze ? 03:00 nw 03:00 Chrysalis? Już miała swój powrót w finale sezonu piątego. 03:01 Ale mi chodzi o to by byłą głównym złym. 03:01 Sombra 03:01 A on nie został zniszczony ? 03:02 Dicord 03:02 On nie jest już zły. 03:03 ale moze jeszcze sie zmienic nie nie wiadomo co ma na mysli Hasbo 03:03 Discord już raz okazał się zdrajcą, więc teoretycznie to możliwe 03:03 W sumie racja. 03:03 No ale jednak to by było już nudne 03:04 Mowisz dobrze Meadow 03:04 było by nudne to 03:05 W dwuodcinku Krystalizacja nie ma głównego złego (to chyba jedyny taki odcinek). 03:05 W którym odcinku powróciła chysalish? 03:06 W finale 5 sezonu, tzn. "znaczki raz jeszcze" 03:06 Pod koniec piątego sezonu. 03:06 Ale nie na cały dwuodcinkowiec. 03:06 Ale pojawiła się tylko na chwilę 03:06 A tak teraz kojarze 03:09 A propo tego odcinka, Zecora z szamana stała się wodzem, cóż za level up prawda ? 03:10 Tak prawda 03:10 nie co to za level 03:10 ja nie wiem co level 03:11 Z angielskiego poziom. 03:15 Nie wiem a ktos inny wie 03:16 Level up znaczy poziom wyżej 03:17 aha 03:19 Którą z księżniczek lubi cię najbardziej 03:20 *lubicie. 03:20 Póki co Flurry Heart. 03:20 Żadnej za specjalnie nie lubię, ale Luna nie jest najgorsza. 03:22 Ja lubie Flurry Heart i Twilight 03:22 Ja najbardziej lubię lune, ale jak uważasz MEADOWW 03:23 A co myślicie o cadence 03:23 Weź ten caps lock xd 03:24 Ok 03:25 Zwariować można od tego tabletu 03:25 A czemu nie siedziesz na Komputerze 03:26 Ja muszę iść o/ 03:26 Cześć. 03:26 pa ^^ 03:28 W sumie to ja też będę kończył. 03:28 Pa 03:28 o/ pa 03:28 Bedzie nudy tu 03:29 Też tak myślę 03:33 Co to za o kolorowe okienka na tablicy typu ,, uważam że steety Bell piękne śpiewa " i takie podobnie 03:36 Jesteś Damianradek 03:36 Jestem 03:36 Sprawdzam cos na wikipedi 03:37 Wiesz co to 03:37 Nie co to jest 03:39 nie wiem co to jest właśnie dlatego się pytam 03:39 tez nie wiem 03:40 Wedź na czyjąś tablice i co zobacz 03:41 kogo 03:42 Wszedlem na kogos i tablice i co mam robic 03:44 Np.admina :-) :-) :-) 03:45 Mowisze jak wejdziesz na kogos i na profilu 03:45 to sa szblony obrazkó 03:45 *Szablony Obrazków 03:46 Skąd to się bierze 03:46 Nie wiem 03:52 Nudy 03:57 Nom 03:57 ja sobie losuje wiki 03:57 z nudów 04:02 witajcie 04:02 Witam 04:03 hmmm to o czym gadamy? 04:04 Nie wiem 04:06 witaj 04:06 Witam 04:07 to o czym gadam 04:07 może o flurry 04:08 jąką może miec przyszłość 04:08 fajnie by bylo gdyby byla zazdrosna o matke 04:08 i stala sie zła 04:09 Ja sie stała zła było by fajne 04:09 moze bedzoe to zależy od hasbro co wymysli 04:10 ja to najbardziej chce sie dowiedziec o dalekiej przeszłości celki i luny 04:10 np co robiły w zamku dwóch sióstr 04:11 albo wczesniej 04:11 poznać rodzine 04:14 Ja chce chodzi Rodzine Applejack i Fluttershy 04:14 i Spike 04:17 Nudy 04:19 Pluszowy Miś Jestes po mało piszesz 04:19 Może robi coś innego 04:20 moze 04:22 a wolalbys wiedzieć coś więcej o przeszlości luny i celki czy przyszłości flurry? 04:24 To i to 04:24 ale które bardziej? 04:25 ale co mi zdaje ze ostatni odcinki co bedzie na temat luny, celesti, Flurry 04:25 ale tak najbardziej to Flurry 04:25 fajnie by było 04:26 może siostry powiedziały by coś o swojej przeszlosci 04:26 hej 04:26 No hej. 04:26 Witam 04:27 Hej 04:27 O:-) 04:28 Może 04:29 ja tak bardzo czekam na książke "The journal of two sister" po polsku 04:30 O czym gadamy 04:31 nie wiadomo 04:31 jó reggelt 04:31 hejo 04:31 Witam 04:31 co tam? 04:32 Nudy 04:33 z/w 04:33 egyáltalán nem 04:33 W ogóle orientuję się ktoś czy są jakieś inne oficjalne książki poza "Dziennikiem Dwóch Sióstr"? 04:33 ja nie 04:35 dobrze, ja muszę już iść. Byłem na wiki tylko na chwilę, Pa! 04:35 ja mam 'zaklęcie kryształowego serca' 04:35 pa 04:35 jj 04:36 ja tez nie mam 04:37 nie masz? 04:37 Zastanawiam się kto więcej kupuje tych książek? Dzieci, do których są kierowane czy Bronies? 04:37 W sensie, że rodzice dzieciom 04:38 Nie wiem 04:38 Bronies 04:38 Ciężko jest się c 04:38 Ciężko jest powiedzieć 04:39 małe dzieci nie wiedzą raczej o tych książkach 04:39 Mhh 04:40 pewnie żadne dziecko nie wie że Cadance była pegazem 04:40 mnie ksiażki nie interusja MLP 04:40 sprecyzowałam, chodziło mi rodziców kupujących je dla swoich dzieci 04:41 Ja ostatnio była w Warszawie na wycieczce i wyczaiłam jakąś w Empiku. Teraz żałuję, że jej nie kupiłam. 04:41 *byłam 04:41 ja jak byłam mała to nie ucieszyłabym sie z ksiązki 04:41 jaka widziałas? 04:41 Nie pamiętam tytułu, ale zaraz znajdę. 04:42 ma angielskie wiki znalazłam ksiązke co się nazywa "My Little Pony: Princess Luna and the Festival of the Winter Moon" 04:42 chcę ją! 04:44 Poszukam na Allegro 04:47 na amazonie są te wszystkie ksiązki 04:47 po angielsku oczywiście 04:47 O czym gadamy 04:48 Jakiś pomysł 04:48 jestem zbyt zmęczona by myśleć 04:48 z/w 04:51 :-) :-) :-) :-) co myślicie o mane 6,kogo lubicie,kto wydaje się wam dziwny 04:51 jj 04:51 moze teraz Mane 7 04:51 tylko nie mane7 04:51 Starlight nie może być w mane 04:52 Sunset byłaby lepsza 04:52 Czyli ie tylko nie ja tak uważam. 04:52 Jakoś nie mogę przekonać się do Starlight 04:52 a ogladaliscie juz 3 odcinki 6 sezonu 04:52 Tak 04:53 Nie 04:53 Ja jest zdanie ze była Starliht w mane7 04:54 ogladałam 04:54 1 i 2 na streamie 04:54 Myślę, że to jest do przyzwyczajenia się. 04:54 Pamiętam jaki był bulwers w fandomie jak Twilight została alicornem 04:55 Co mnie obodzi mi Fandomie 04:55 Dziwna sprawa z tą staliht 04:55 Myślę, że to też niedługo ucichnie. 04:55 Ludzie się do nie przyzwyczają i będzie spokój. 04:56 *niej 04:56 Wrócimy do tematu 04:56 Do jakiego 04:56 Co myślicie pinkie pie 04:57 Moja ulubienica 04:57 Fajna 04:57 ale czasem mnie przeraża 04:57 Fajna 04:57 Ale nie chodzi o Pinkamene? 04:57 Fajny odcienk był 3 04:57 To jest w niej właśnie fajne 04:57 3 odcinek byl 6 sezonu 04:58 Rarity 04:58 Jak Rari udawała Pinkie 04:58 to było smieszne 04:58 A Maud mnie rozwala 04:58 Jest dziwna 04:59 Lepiej nie zdrajca co było po jeszcze inny moze nie ogladali 04:59 Słucham Radio Fest 05:00 Ja bym chciała jeszcze kiedyś jakiś odcinek z siostrami Pie 05:00 Tak 05:00 Bedzie jeszcze odcinek mi siostrami 05:00 Limestone mogłaby pójść do psyhologa 05:00 nie ze jej nie lubie 05:01 ale ma jakieś zaburzenia emocjonalne 05:01 Witam 05:01 hej 05:01 Hejka 05:01 oooo lubisz wodogrzmoty małe? 05:02 Nie których was nie znam nie widzialem was na Wiki od grudnia 05:02 Charaktery sióstr Pie są po prostu wyolbrzymieniem czterech typów osobowości 05:02 Na MPL 05:02 Tak lubie GF 05:02 Btw 05:02 Hej 05:03 Będę tęsknić za Gravity Falls 05:04 u nas jeszcze sie nie skoczyło 05:04 ale ja tego nie lubie Wodogrzmoty Małe 05:04 Jeszcze nie obejżałam 3 czeci dziwnogeddonu 05:04 Najlepsza kreskówka EVER! 05:04 hejo 05:04 Witam 05:04 Hejka 05:04 Haj 05:04 Cześć 05:05 co tam? 05:05 Nudy 05:06 ja odpoczywam po strasznie wyczerpujacym dniu 05:08 Powodzenia osób którzy piszą jutro testy szóstoklasisty 05:08 nie ma to jak stać 3 lekcje pod rząd na epelu 05:08 to jutro? 05:08 Tak 05:08 ja to na to już za stara 05:09 ciekawe ile bym teraz punktów dostała 05:09 Ale pisze jak ktos tu jest taki który pisze testy 05:09 Ja dokładnie za miesiąc maturę piszę 05:10 Ja sie przyznam ze za rok gimnazjalny 05:11 Jest tu kto bedzie tym roku pisał testy Gimnazjalne i Mature 05:12 Chyba lub 05:13 z/w 05:13 ide zjes (spam) 05:13 smacznego 05:14 jestem zbyt slepa by zobaczyć co jest na tym obrazku 05:14 dziekuje 05:14 chyba hamburger 05:14 i smacznego 05:14 hamburger z napisem spam 05:14 za maturę piszę za rok 05:15 Nie wiem kto tak zapisał jakie pisze spam to jest hamburger 05:16 taki żart 05:16 jak ktoś spamuje to często daje się tą emotikonkę 05:16 aha 05:18 ja się boje gimnazjalnego a co dopiero matura 05:18 szczerze to jestem pewna że jej nie zdam 05:19 ale podchodzę tylko tylko dla podejścia 05:19 też sie mature pisze 3 dni? 05:19 na studia nie idę a pracę jakoś chyba znajdę nawet bez matury 05:19 tak 05:19 3 dni 05:20 ja nawet nie wiem do jakiego liceum 05:20 a co dopiero studia 05:21 z/w 05:21 ok 05:25 musze iść 05:25 pa 05:31 O czym gadamy 05:42 idę o/ 05:47 hej 05:53 hej 05:53 Hejka 05:55 Co robicie? 05:56 Ja leżę 05:58 A ja czytam xd 06:03 siema :) 06:03 hej 06:03 jak tam 06:03 ? 06:05 Ok, trochę czytam, trochę edytuję. A co u Ciebie? 06:05 takie trochę nudy 06:06 pomagam kumplowi bo czegoś potrzebuje 06:10 jj 06:10 ktoś się dołączył :) 06:11 ja zjadłem kolacje i moge pisac dalej z wami 06:11 to ja nawet jeszcze kolacji nie miałem 06:11 Ok 06:11 Ja też nie 06:12 aha 06:13 jakieś nudy 06:13 tutaj są 06:13 Mało osób, jak zawsze 06:13 Macie jakies temat do rozmowy po ja nie mam 06:13 po tu nudy 06:14 dzisiaj osob było nie dużo i nie mało 06:14 Witam 06:14 o/ 06:14 o/ 06:17 muszę spadać 06:17 to pa o/ 06:18 pa O/ 06:18 siemka 06:18 hej 06:19 WItam 06:20 nudy 06:20 no niestety 06:22 narka 06:26 naprawde nie tematu to rozmowy 06:26 zw 06:26 ok 06:29 jestem (wstyd) 06:29 oki 06:30 lel 06:31 nie ma to jak sobie po prostu wyjść 06:31 i jak wam tak bardzo nudno, to znajdźcie temat do rozmowy 06:32 nie ma tematu to rozmowy 06:34 hej 06:34 siemanko 06:34 Witam 06:37 Mam takie pytanie, miał ktoś z was sny o Equestrii ? 06:37 nie 06:37 A no raz, ale to bardziej o postaci 06:38 Ja to miałem już cykl snów, nie wiem nawet skąd to się bierze. 06:39 ludzie mnie derwuja jak wychodza bez pożegnania 06:40 Zawsze można nakablować (john) Nah, żartuję. Niektórzy są tu nowi i nie wiedzą, jakie panują tu zasady. 06:40 No 06:41 Ja się przyznaje że mi też się zdarza wyjść bez pożegnania 06:42 Mi też, ale zazwyczaj są to problemy z internetem/czat mi się wiesza. Potem staram się wrócić xd 06:43 No ale jednak, wychodzenie tak nagle bez pożegnania jest niegrzeczne. 06:45 Jest niegrzeczne ale ja tez mam nie kiedy problemy z internetem 06:46 Ja Środe i Czwartkem nie bede miał pradu od 7 do 17 06:46 Czemu? 06:47 na całe wies nie bede miał pradu po cos robia 06:47 Jak 10 to chyba wymiana kabli 06:47 10h 06:48 dwa bedzie srode i czwartek to prawei 20 godzin bede robic 06:48 dwa dni 06:49 hej 06:49 To na pewno kable lub słupy 06:50 Moze nie interesuje mnie to co bede robic co maja robic 06:51 Mam pecha 06:51 po srode nie bede miał pradu i bedzie Burza i nie bede na dworze siedział 06:53 Hmm, faktycznie nie fajnie 06:53 *niefajnie 06:54 jak było by ciepło to bym pojechał do kuzynki na rowerze 06:57 Witam :) 06:58 Witam Luna 06:58 Jak tam? :) 06:58 Nudy 06:59 hej 06:59 U mnie tak samo a powinnam się uczyć ;) 06:59 Dobry wieczór 06:59 a czemu powinnaś sie uczyc 07:00 Jutro mam coś poprawić ale myślę że dam radę 07:00 dasz radę 07:00 Fiza 07:01 Dziękuje serdecznie :) 07:01 ja myslałem ze piszesz testy szóstoklasisty 07:01 jutro 07:01 Nie, ja już dawno mam za sobą 07:02 no oki 07:02 Przepraszam na moment... 07:02 Zaraz wracam :) 07:03 oki 07:03 ja już muszę iść o/ 07:04 Ja tam mam już praktycznie wszystkie najważniejsze egzaminy za sobą. ZOstały mi tylko dwa 07:05 aha 07:13 Już jestem :) 07:13 oki 07:14 W przyszłym roku będę pisać test gimnazjalny ;) 07:14 :) 07:15 Ale długa droga przed tym 07:15 no 07:15 Przynajmniej projekty mam za sobą 07:16 aha 07:18 A jakie macie "sprawy za sobą"? 07:19 o co chodzi 07:19 Testy, sprawdziany, matura (xd)... 07:20 ja nic nie pisze po skonczyłem szkołe 07:20 Tym lepiej 07:20 i tez nie mam pracy 07:20 ale szukam pracy 07:21 Szczęścia 07:22 ale mi sie nudzi w domu siedzieć w domu od lipca 2015 siedzie i nie co robic 07:23 Mogę się zamienić ;) 07:23 nie chce 07:24 Nie dziwię się... 07:25 Bezrobocie wykańcza, gdyby nie MLP, to pewnie bym wylądował na Oddziale Psychoterapii w Jarosławiu 07:26 ty byc sie wylądował na oddziałe 07:27 Doświadczenie w tym temacie 07:27 Ja już oszalałam ale przez szkołę ;) 07:27 Hejka 07:27 Witam 07:28 Dlaczego oszlałaś przez szkołę 07:28 Bo mam dziwną szkołę... 07:29 aha 07:29 Tam-tam-tam-TAMMM... 07:29 Napięcie (xd) 07:29 Jak szkoła 07:29 Ja ogladam tylko z tobą 07:30 Gimbazjum to nic dziwnego, w Szkole Średniej sobie odpoczniesz (jeŚli wybierzesz Technikum lub Zawodówkę) 07:30 Ide do technikum rolniczego 07:30 Kierune- technik weterynarii 07:31 Nieźle i już Ci powiem że na drugim roku na koszt szkoły robisz kat. T prawa jazdy 07:31 Dziękuje za informację :) 07:31 Ja koniec podstawówki i jutro sprawdzian szóstoklasistów 07:32 Te Sprawdzian naprawdę sie nie liczy możesz i mieć 1 pkt z niego 07:32 Właśnie. 07:32 Pisałam najgorzej na próbnych a najlepiej na tym właściwym :) 07:33 Wiem;-) 07:33 :-) 07:33 Ale ja miałam jeszcze tą starszą wersję 07:33 Czyli 07:34 Jednen sprawdzian -Majca i Polak w jednym 07:35 Na Sterej wersji były 2 części Human i Matematyczno-Przyrodniczy a teraz jest jeszcze cześć 3 czyli wiodący język Obcy 07:35 Yap 07:35 Matma+ polski 07:36 I angielski moja zmora 07:36 Szczerze- głupio zrobili ;-; 07:36 Ja z anglika mam 2 xd 07:37 jak ja byłem zawodowej to anglika mialem 3 07:37 Ja z angola też miałem 2 i jeszcze maturę z niego pisałem 07:38 Niestety, ja muszę uciekać bo jutro mam ciężkie lekcje (chemia i O ZGROZO rosyjski ;-;) 07:38 oki to pa o/ 07:38 Pa pa :) 07:39 Niech Luna będzie z Wami :) 07:39 Pa:-) 07:40 Pa 07:40 Ja mam często sny o Equestrii to napewno Luna się pojawi 07:41 �� 07:45 Co robicie 07:45 ;-) 07:47 Ja ogladam Tylko z Tobą 07:50 ja już już idę 07:50 to pa o/ 07:55 ja tez ide pa o/ 08:01 Pa pa 08:01 Ja Idę 2016 04 04